


Dolokhov

by Ebm36



Category: War and Peace (BBC 2016)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Pencil, Portraits, Tom Burke (actor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are three things I love to do: fight, drink and – I can't remember the other one. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolokhov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



 

 

 

  
_Dolokhov was of medium height, with curly hair andlight-blue eyes. He was about twenty-five. Like all infantry officers he wore no mustache, so that his mouth,the most striking feature of his face, was clearly seen. The lines of that mouth were remarkably finely curved. The middle of the upper lip formed a sharp wedge and closed firmly on the firm lower one, and something like two distinct smiles played continually round the two cornersof the mouth; this, together with the resolute, insolent intelligence of his eyes, produced an effect which made it impossible not to notice his face._      

Tolstoy - War and Peace

 

                               

 


End file.
